


Practical Magic

by AislingShay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingShay/pseuds/AislingShay
Summary: Yamaguchi is a teenage warlock, that gets bored with ordinary human life, and starts placing spells on Kageyama to entertain himself. He find a friend in Yachi who is also a witch who joins in on teasing Kageyama. He'll soon learn the consequences of playing with magic when Kageyama misinterprets Yamaguchi intentions and ends up falling in love with Yamaguchi. Hinata find out about Kageyama and does everything in his power to help Kageyama and Yamaguchi get together even if it costs him his life while dragging Tsukishima along for the ride.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who came from my other fanfic "Hands." Thank you for giving this fanfic a chance and I was trying to make this fluff but I guess my brain loves writing angst and drama. For those of you who are new, please enjoy, in the spirit of Halloween. :)

Chapter 1 - Rashisa 

Yamaguchi has always known he was something special, well maybe not the smart kind of special, and he is average looking at least that's what he thinks. Yeah, what he means by special. He means he knows how to do magic. No, no, it isn't as simple as 1, 2, 3, and poof a bunny. That magic is fake and showy. No Yamaguchi knows a different kind of magic, it's the kind of magic that's born inside you, it's a kind of magic that is connected with nature, it's a kind of magic that takes long to cultivate, long lost from human society, and is not considered normal. Heck, only about two percent of the Japanese population are magical beings, and they're quite well secretive. So guess what Yamaguchi has to be? Secretive. Yet when you're a kid it's kinda hard to be normal when you're talking to cats and dogs or when you know you grow a flower from a seed in the matter of seconds though it costs Yamaguchi a lot of magical energy. His parents were so angry for being so reckless after that debacle they had to move from the neighborhood and his parents explained the meaning of secrecy. 

You see as a warlock or a witch, it's not just using magic whenever you want, the normal people aka non-magic users don't find that kind of thing "normal" anymore, which is why again we say secret society, and it's not like you could just use magic all willy-nilly. No, everything has to have a balance, if you bring something to life, something must die, and you know equivalent exchange; Yamaguchi swears his parents took that last part from Full Metal Alchemist when he was having the magic talk but honestly that doesn't stop him from jinxing the other kids. It was one of the most stressful talks in his life since his parents are the worst teachers you could ever meet. Well at least they were good at their jobs. Man he just can't wait for the sex talk, he wonders if his parents will show him hentai to explain intercourse; please note the sarcasm. Basically, Yamaguchi learned magic the hard way which was subjecting himself to spending his time in the library reading different fantasy books to learn everything about crystals, spells, types of magic, and potions. Not only that he just had to sit at the table with all the Dungeon and Dragon kids who would just call out all the wrong spells, and he swears he was going to hex them but it wasn't worth it. Since let me tell you another thing Yamaguchi discovered, every witch/warlock has a magic limit, some have a small circle the size of a tomato, and others have large amounts the size of a watermelon. The "normal" people as his parents like to call non-magic users with quotation marks and everything have a very tiny pea sized circle of magic. Heck some of them have just a speck. Yamaguchi has a medium sized amount of magic you would think 'Wow that's great! You can cast as many spells.' It's not. It's so much harder to replenish your mana considering not everything around him is oozing with magical energy due to human destruction of the natural environment. 

He tried once to take magic from other kids but his parents always said he can't take the magic of the non-users since it'll kill them. They're right though, it would weigh on his conscience if he did murder someone just for a bit of magic, and now he's stuck with purifying crystals and waiting for them to recharge with on full moon. Oh and don't forget the small potted plants filled with herbs that collect sunlight for him to use. His warlock life was hard before he met Tsukishima especially with all the bullies he had to deal with and the amount of magic he used hexing those assholes always left him exhausted. Oh and don't forget exorcising evil spirits that pop up around the school. You would think they would leave that to the professionals but guess what Yamaguchi's parents are the professionals which basically means "you're our son, so you know what to do." He didn't. -_- 

When he met Tsukishima Kei, it was like meeting a god for the first time, he was filled with power he's never seen before, it's like that episode of Dragon Ball Z where Vegeta says 'It's over 9000!' Well that was the first thing Yamaguchi thought when he saw Tsuki. The magic Tsukishima had was way over the circle that his parents ever told him about. When he joined volleyball, just being near Tsukishima he felt so drunk off the magic radiating off him that his parents thought he might have gotten hit too many times with a volleyball or he was possessed and that was utter torture for Yamaguchi since Tsukishima is oblivious to it. Yamaguchi had to resort to wearing hematite bracelets to block out Tsukishima's intensity. His parents, wanting to investigate his best friend, had Yamaguchi innocently go over Tsukishima's house, and see if he actually belonged to a family of warlocks and witches, to Yamaguchi's surprise yet again; he was not. His parents just told Yamaguchi that Tsukishima is an anomaly and that he should watch over him. Tsukishima is the first person he's ever met with magic off the charts and he hadn't even started highschool at the time. Even though he wanted to take a bit of magic from Tsuki, he couldn't do that to him, and his parents always told him never to take magic from others unknowingly. Also, Tsukishima is his best friend so he can't do that to him even though sometimes he can be a snarky asshole. 

He did find an alternative way to get magic from Tsuki though and that is by receiving flash drives filled with music. You must be thinking how is that any good, well Tsukishima unintentionally fills it with magic whenever he fiddles with it in his hands. Yamaguchi didn't know why Tsukishima was giving him flash drives filled with music but he took the opportunity to get free magic. He sometimes feels guilty for not listening to them, a bit insensitive but he thinks it's for the best especially when Tsukishima ignorantly jinxes anyone he dislikes or annoys him which is everyday. When Tsukishima does it unconsciously, Yamaguchi has to go ahead, and unjinx them which takes a lot of magic out of him so in a way it's not that bad. I mean the magic being used is magic given to him by his best friend to fix the messes his best friends make so it's not a bad trade-off. To be honest his best friend is troublesome but he loves him. I mean he's the only friend he got since he's the only one who doesn't judge his crystal and occasional rants about magic; Tsukishima just thinks Yamaguchi is way too into Dungeons and Dragon and ignores him when he is ranting. 

The only person that he never unjinxed that Tsukishima has placed an unintentional spell on was Kageyama. He never thought about Kageyama until he found out that the King of the Court is in Karasuno high. At the beginning, he didn't particularly feel bad about the whole spell thing on Kageyama but now meeting him and seeing how much of a real dork he is. He does feel a bit remorseful, at the same time he kind of forgets Kageyama was even cursed when he meets another person with magic off the charts. Hinata Shoyo, he's basically the equivalent of the sun, if he smiles at you, he basically radiates happiness, and Yamaguchi was struck by Hinata's cheery magic that he forgot about Kageyama's situation. He thought Tsukishima's cold aura was overwhelming. Hinata is like standing in the middle of the desert being hit by waves and waves of sunlight. When they had their 3v3 practice match, Yamaguchi felt like he was going to suffocate between Hinata's competitiveness and Tsukishima's undying hatred. The good thing is that Tsukishima can't jinx Hinata and Hinata can't infect Tsukishima with happiness. Well he guesses it's a good thing?

Yamaguchi had to double down on his hematite crystals after that to even feel normal around Tsukishima and Hinata. The magic overload got worse when he was semi-forced to tutor Hinata and Kageyama with Tsukishima. No matter how many hematites and clear quartz he put in his pocket, being around Hinata and Tsukishima together was killing him, and then he found his saving grace Yachi Hitoka. When Kiyoko brought her into the gym, he could hear the angels sing, and well low and behold a cute witch appeared before him just as flustered as he always is. Of course, he couldn't just blurt out that he knows what she is, I mean not even Hinata and Tsukishima know what they are, and it's not another uncomfortable conversation he wants to have. He's tried to tell Tsukishima before but he would either end up ignored or told to take the Dungeon and Dragons elsewhere. 

Two weeks after Yachi joined to be the volleyball manager was when both Hinata and Tsukishima weren't as overpowering anymore, though that still didn't stop the amount of magic they still had; it just made their aura less intense. He assumes Yachi is taking magic away from Hinata and Tsukishima though instead of confronting her he decides to take care of things his own way and that puts a bad luck charm on Kageyama. "Kageyama, I think your volleyball is a little dirty. Let me clean it for you." Yamaguchi doesn't notice the look of surprise on Kageyama's face and tinted cheeks. Yamaguchi just rubs the volleyball clean while iterating a jinx on it under his breath. 'This won't do much harm to him. It'll just throw off his serve a little and I will see if Yachi-chan will do something.' He returns the ball to Kageyama, who looks at it with soft admiration, and gets ready to go on the court. Yamaguchi stands back to where Tsukishima is who gives him a quirk of an eyebrow and he watches the scene unfold. Yachi notices the jinx put on Kageyama's ball and does the most embarrassing thing she's ever done in her life. She pretends to trip on air in front of Kageyama, who lets go of the ball to catch her before she falls, and he is confused as to why she would trip. "Gomen!!" Yachi gets out of Kageyama's arms to profusely apologize, Yamaguchi tries to withhold his snickers, and Yachi all flustered grabs the ball unjinxing it. "Here you go K-kageyama-kun." Kageyama is only baffled by Yachi and goes to serve. 

This goes on for a month, Yamaguchi jinxing Kageyama, and Yachi unjinxing him. Honestly it's quite fun for the both of them at least that's what Yamaguchi thinks but it is also tiring having to replenish once in a while. It was a regular lunch day sitting with Tsukishima in the classroom when one of their classmates yelled out for him. "Hey Yamaguchi, you've got a visitor. It's a girl~ did you get a girlfriend? '' Yamaguchi flushes and denies it. "No it must be the volleyball manager. See you! I'll see you after school Tsuki." Tsukishima only just puts his headphones seemingly uninterested and gives him a wave. Unbeknownst to Yamaguchi his best friend watches his back sullenly. Yamaguchi quickly goes to meet up with a mystery girl which he knew was Yachi. 

They walk all the way to the vending machines before Yachi stops in her tracks. "Yamaguchi-kun… stop jinxing poor Kageyama-kun!" Her face was red with annoyance. "It's honestly very tiring!" She yells at him and Yamaguchi has to try to calm her down but it's obvious she wasn't having any of it. "Yachi-chan people can hear you. Can you please keep it down?" His tone is anxious as he tries to cover her mouth with his hand. He pushes her against the wall, hiding them both from the public eye, and continuing to cover her mouth. "I'll stop when you stop taking magic from Tsuki and Hinata-kun." Yachi is blushing from the position and does what any normal girl would have done… She kicks Yamaguchi in the balls. He immediately lets go, holds his balls, and groans in pain. "Why!!" Yachi only just covers her face and apologizes. "I'm sorry. It's just you had me cornered and I thought you were going to kiss me and I'm sorry I'm not into guys. I like girls. Gomen. Gomen. Oh no don't tell anyone I'm into girls. I'll be kicked out of school then forced to live my life in the red light district after my mother disowns me." She rambles on and Yamaguchi only just clears his throat. 

"Um Yachi-chan. Yachi. Yachi!" Yachi finally stops, her face clearly shows embarrassment and she yells out "I wasn't stealing magic from Tsukishima-kun and Hinata-kun. All I did was a small spell that would make them less intense. Kinda like putting a blanket over them to keep them from suffocating me. I know you were using crystals but I tried and they were way too strong for them." She fiddles with her fingers and Yamaguchi has a sparkle in his eyes impressed by her. "That's amazing. I wish I would have thought of that myself. Instead of using crystals to protect myself. You're really smart Yachi-chan that's why you're in college prep class." Yachi is feeling self-conscious and Yamaguchi stares at her with amazement in his eyes that she almost forgets the reason she was yelling at him. "T-thank y-you! Wait a minute! Then why were you bullying Kageyama-kun!" Yamaguchi backs off and scratches the back of his neck. "I mean Kageyama was an easy target compared to Tsuki and Hinata-kun and well I wanted to see if you were good or bad but obviously you're good. Plus wasn't it fun using him as a guinea pig for our spells. I've never had anyone else like you to talk to and mess around with magic." Yamaguchi looks at her with a hopeful look in his eyes and she responds a bit defeated. "You're right. It really was fun. You would think that having magic would be like saving people and adventure but there isn't anything like that in real life and exorcising spirits have gotten a little boring." Yamaguchi agrees. "I know right. So how about we continue this game and it's not like Kageyama-kun is affected by it too much. He's not a warlock so we don't really have to worry that he can tell there's magic going on around him. Please. You even said so yourself, it was fun and we can teach each other some tricks." Yamaguchi begging with the puppy eyes has Yachi weak on her knees agreeing. "Fine. Only because those puppy eyes you have are so convincing!" Yamaguchi does a small fist pump and Yachi giggles. "Oh there's the bell! Also I'll keep that little secret of yours Yacchan!" Yamaguchi hears the bell and runs yelling out. Yachi flustered runs as well smiling to herself as she finally made a friend to be real with. Yamaguchi feels his heart beat in excitement, he finally has a friend who is a witch, and he can learn everything he can from her. 

After their initial awkwardness on their first few hangouts, they spend almost every Sunday spending time together, and continuously putting spells on Kageyama. It's after Nationals that their friends start to make odd speculations about Yachi and Yamaguchi. 

Hinata is the one who peers his head through the gym doors and watches Yamaguchi and Yachi laughing about something. "Tsukishima don't you think those two have a thing going on between each other." Hinata is naturally curious and well Yachi is one of his friends so he has a right to be protective but Yamaguchi is his friend too. Okay, maybe he's protective of both of them, and he's worried that if the two of them are actually together then why haven't they said anything? Unless they don't want any drama. Hinata is hit in the back of his head by volleyball. "Gwah! What was that for Stingy-shima!" He yelps in pain, holding his head, and he glares at Tsukishima. "Mind your business shrimp." Hinata just pouts. "Aren't you a little bit curious?" Tsukishima is interested in the developing relationship between Yachi and Yamaguchi but he rather not prove the shrimp right. "I'm not at all." Hinata continues to pout and says "you're such a liar Tsukishima." Tsukishima grabs Hinata by his head and hisses "who are you calling a liar. Shrimp." Hinata whines in pain. "Bully-shima, that hurts! Ow. Ow. Ow." 

It's the loud, hacking cough that gets both Tsuki and Hinata to stop, and look over to Kageyama. "Are you sick Kageyama!?" Hinata shoves Tsukishima off and heads over to Kageyama to check on him. "I'm fine. It's just a cough. It isn't anything serious." Kageyama just quickly cleans his mouth, hides the yellow petal of a marigold that left his mouth, and drinks water. "Are you sure? Maybe you should go home. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Hinata has an uneasy look while staring at Kageyama and Kageyama shivers a bit. He hates that look, the one where Hinata stares into your soul, and he feels guilty for worrying him. "I'm fine. It's honestly a cough I've had since before Nationals. Don't worry." Kageyama pats Hinata's head with soft affection. "Alright… just don't push yourself Kageyama. We still have a long time till the next interhigh so rest if you need to. Learn from my mistake." Hinata softly smiles at him and he continues to pat him with a nod. 

Kageyama knows he shouldn't have lied to Hinata about him coughing flower petals but he doesn't think Hinata would even believe him if he told him what was going on. This condition isn't something normal. He's looked it up over the internet and the only thing he finds is urban dictionary Hanahaki disease but that can't be possible. This disease is fake. It's fictitious and the definition of fictitious is fake or not real, or being imaginary. Is this disease a part of his imagination? Maybe he is hallucinating the petals due to his feelings for Yamaguchi being unrequited and he actually just has a dry cough that he needs to have a doctor check out but why does the cough get worse with marigold petals whenever Yamaguchi doesn't look at him. When Yamaguchi spends his time with Yachi or when he pays more attention to Tsukishima and Hinata. The only time he ever feels warm inside is when Yamaguchi gives him little gifts like crystals which is weird but he himself is weird so he has no right to judge, sometimes Yamaguchi will give him an extra milk, or help him with his homework at lunch time yet everytime he tries to ask him if he wants to hang out after practice Yamaguchi is gone. He coughs more petals which he hides as they come out when he thinks about the likely chances that Yamaguchi is just messing with him or doesn't like him like he does. There isn't any blood yet and it's only petals so he thinks he's still in what the fanfics say stage one but this disease can't be real because it's just in his head, he believes that his pessimistic mind is creating the petals, and the paranoia is starting to overcome his mind. 

Kageyama doesn't remember when the coughing started but he does remember when he started liking Yamaguchi and it was during their Spring Interhigh Qualifier versus Aoba Johsai. The breath he took, the form he had, and the hit of the ball as he made the point with his float serve. Kageyama has never been so mesmerized by the beauty that is Yamaguchi, the contagious excitement of making that point, the elegance of creating a float serve, and cupid struck an arrow through his heart. After that he started noticing more things about Yamaguchi like the way he hums whenever he is cleaning the gym or the way when he serves a point hitting one of the water bottle targets that he fist pumps himself. The way his hair sticks to his face when he's sweating, he knows it shouldn't be that appealing but when he looks at Yamaguchi's unwavering determination, Kageyama still finds him bewitching, and he wants to just brush that hair off his face. He is mainly captivated by the kindness that Yamaguchi befalls him, he's never been given such rare generosity without wanting something in return, and he doesn't include Hinata in that list because Hinata is the epitome of a tender person or his senpais since they always ask him to buy them meat buns. He's also noticed how when Tsukishima and Hinata aren't around Yamaguchi fiddles with his bracelets almost as if he dislikes wearing them. He finds Yamaguchi laughs and snickers cute even if it's directed at him sometimes. You see, there's so many things that Kageyama has that he likes about Yamaguchi but he can never have the courage to confess because what if Yamaguchi actually doesn't like him and the reason he's being so nice is that they're teammates. Also, Yamaguchi seems to like being around Yachi or Tsukishima or Hinata. Kageyama wonders what he would bring to the table if Yamaguchi and him even go out. If he confesses would this delusion of a disease disappear or would he get worse like in the websites he's read? 

His thoughts are interrupted when Hinata asks for a toss, he realizes it's just them in the gym, and he must have really been stuck in thought if he didn't notice everyone leaving. "Are you sure? You're alright Kageyama?" Kageyama tries not to show it on his face but Hinata can see right through Kageyama, it's kind of eerie how he could tell when there's something wrong. Kageyama sighs and they sit down in the middle of the court. "You're creepy sometimes." Hinata scowls. "I am not. Now tell me what's wrong Bakayama." Hinata shoves him with his feet and all of a sudden Kageyama is shyly mumbling. "I like someone." Hinata quirks his head to the side. "Huh. What did you say?" Kageyama makes a swipe for his head and Hinata dodges before he can get him. "I said I like someone! Hinata boke boke!" Kageyama hides his face, blushing. Hinata was practically vibrating where he was sitting and Kageyama thought the sun could shine but Hinata beat it. "WHO! WHO!WHO! Is it a girl!? Is it Yachi! You've been looking at her lately!" Hinata's eyes are curious and demanding as he gets closer and Kageyama stares should be classified as glaring. "No it's not her. It's a guy." Hinata is surprised by the confession and he thinks that maybe Kageyama likes him. "Ah! So you're like me!" Kageyama is baffled and tilts his head to the side. "Like you? I don’t understand." Hinata places his hand on his chin. "You don't know Kageyama. I mean that you and I are gay. Tsukishima is too but don't tell him I told you that." Kageyama blinks multiple times. "I'm not gay. I don't like guys. I don’t find them attractive at all." Kageyama crosses his arms and Hinata tries not to look dejected by grinning at him. "But you like this guy? Do you find girls pretty or have you never thought about it?" Kageyama responds. "I only like him. I don't really find girls pretty. I don't really like girls either. They're quite mean… does that make me weird that I'm not like you then?" Kageyama fiddles with his fingers and Hinata replies. "Bakayama you aren't weird. You can like whoever you want no matter what gender they are or choose to be. I can tell you're confused, trust me I had to have Tsukishima explain it to me. Anyways, there's nothing weird about it and don't worry too much about labels okay? So tell me about this guy you like? Is it someone we know~" Hinata pats Kageyama on the head, clearly looking excited but internally ripped apart, and he observes Kageyama's face.

"It's Yamaguchi but I don't think he likes me very much. He always leaves before I can even ask him to hangout." Kageyama blushes and he feels a cough coming on. Hinata replies "What makes you think he doesn't like you?" Kageyama coughs into his hand, hoping there aren't any petals that might scare Hinata, and Hinata only passes him a cup of water worried. He takes a drink of the water. "I mean he doesn't look at me and every time he gives me something he leaves." Hinata looks up as if he's thinking. "Are you sure you're okay and that sounds like he likes you but he's too shy to admit that he does also maybe he's just looking away from you when you look at him. Have you thought of that?" Kageyama tries for a smile but it only looks creepy. "Yes I'm fine and you really think he likes me? What do I do to let him know that I like him back?" Hinata is inspired to help Kageyama as much as possible. "You know Valentines Days is around the corner. I can probably get Tsukishima to tell you what Yamaguchi likes so that way you can give him something for Valentine's Day." Kageyama sparkles. "You would help me?" Hinata grins forcefully. "You're my best friend and partner. So this weekend, I'm heading over to study at Tsukishima, maybe you can come along, and we can bully him into telling us things Yamaguchi likes." Kageyama scowls. "Tsukishima doesn't like me though. How are you going to get him to help me?" Hinata only chuckles while getting up. "Don't worry I got you Bakayama. Now toss to me!" Hinata yells and Kageyama reverts back to his usual self to set for him. The petals he coughed lay crumbled in the floor of the gym. 

"Can you tell me why his majesty is coming over to my house?" Tsukishima is openly scowling at Hinata. It’s Saturday morning and Hinata came over to make Tsukishima the promised pancakes for tutoring. "He needs help with his love life so I thought maybe we can help him." Hinata is mixing the pancakes batter. "You're hurting yourself intentionally shrimp." Tsukishima does try to sound displeased but there's an undertone of concern. "It's fine Tsukishima." Hinata smiles at him and Tsukishima tsks. He can see right through Hinata. He's one of the only ones not affected by Hinata's charms and he can tell how much Hinata's heart is bleeding. "Plus he's like us and Kuroo did say we should help one of our own, that's what makes a community." Tsukishima scoffs. "Who cares if the majesty is gay. Why do I have to help him? You're the one who offered the help shrimp and you know I despise him." Hinata shapes the pancakes as a dinosaur and responds "You don't hate Kageyama. You're just jealous that he has Yamaguchi's attention." Tsukishima glowers at him. "I'm not damn jealous of the bloody king. Don't tell me he likes Yamaguchi? Is that why you want to get him to come over." Hinata rolls his eyes. "Yes, he likes Yamaguchi." Tsukishima laughs out loud while Hinata cooks the pancakes. "Yamaguchi is as straight as a pickle and if I couldn't get Yamaguchi to go out with me. What makes you think the king has a better chance." Tsukishima yells at Hinata. "Do you think I want Kageyama to go out with Yamaguchi! I loved him ever since he told me we were partners!" Hinata's hands are shaking and he continues making pancakes. "But when you love someone, you want them to be happy, and I want Kageyama to be happy. So can you help or not?" Hinata smiles at him and Tsukishima sighs. "Ah so you want to see him fail so that you can save him and he falls for you. You know you're terrible. Fine I'll help because I know watching his majesty suffer will be worthwhile but you owe me one of your cakes. I want a black forest cake this time" Hinata basically radiates fake happiness. "Promise and also Kageyama isn't gay. He said he doesn't like girls or boys, just Yamaguchi. So even if he does fail, he'll never love me, and that's okay. All I want is for Kageyama to be happy." Tsukishima can tell that the confession must have hit Hinata hard. "Is that why you've been bummed all week?" Tsukishima asks. "What are you talking about Tsukishima? I've been happy all week." Hinata smiles through it and he serves Tsuki the pancakes. "Enjoy your pancakes Tsukishima and then let's get to studying." Hinata grins looking too artificial for Tsukishima's taste. 

Kageyama's Saturday morning did not start off very well. He felt vines wrapping around his stomach, he couldn't sleep the night before feeling thorns stabbing in the lines of his stomach reaching up to his throat, and when he coughed that morning it was a full marigold flowers and black dahlia petals. Kageyama teardrops roll down his face as he coughs down into the toilet. Why… why is this happening to him? What did he do wrong. Ever since he talked to Hinata about getting something for Yamaguchi, his coughs have gotten horse, anguished and his throat feels as though he swallowed a bag of razors. It's almost as if the flowers blooming in his stomach are making their way upwards with their thorns digging in the sides of his throat. Everytime he hacks, he feels the thorns dig into his throat, and he can't eat without feeling a painful sensation when he swallows. He's starting to think this isn’t a fantasy, that the flowers he coughs are trying to force their way out the more he feels his insecurity about his love never being requited, and if that happens won't that means he'll die if Yamaguchi will never love him back. He trusts Hinata though, he knows Hinata will help him alleviate this pain, and get Yamaguchi to fall in love with him. Today, he will be able to solve all of his issues, and with Tsukishima and Hinata to help him. He can keep this "disease" under control and it will be solved. He hopes.


	2. Ain't No Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi paranoia rubs off on Yamaguchi which leads him to making a terrible decision. Kageyama confesses to Yamaguchi and we get a deeper insight to Tsukishima and Hinata's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for your dedication and patience on me. I know a lot have been waiting on this chapter of Practical Magic and I have delayed it due to personal reasons. Secondly, I'm sorry for making you wait. Third, I will update the third chapter sometime next week hopefully. 
> 
> Again, thank you and enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> TW// vomiting and choking on blood,

Chapter 2: Ain't No Sunshine? 

There are days where Hinata hates living up in the mountains. Having to bike all his way up there when he's tired after practice, having to feel his muscles strain to the max, to not be able to commute on a bus, and not being able to have his childhood friends over because they fear going up the mountain. In some occurrences his teammates aka Tanaka or Nishinoya or Yamaguchi say there is a witch who lives on the mountain that uses teenage boys and girls bodies to summon an oni. Hinata highly doubts it considering the only one who lives on the mountain is his family and a lonely woman who sells plants, odd drinks, and rocks. She always says that Hinata is the kindest boy she's ever met which at times he blushes depending on how she phrases it. Worst of it all having to go up the mountain by his lonesome. Sometimes though when he feels the moon staring down at him, there's a feeling of someone looking down at him, and he isn't so lonely. At times he feels that person hugging him from behind as he makes his way up to his home. Weird enough, the chills it gives him when he feels the arms around his waist, has him feeling safe, and protected from things beyond his control. There is a tenderness that comes along with the hug that has him smiling all the time he goes up. The days of the full moon, he thinks he sees this person better, and they are beautiful. 

He understands that it's for his protection being up on the mountain. You see when Hinata was a child, he seemed to have had the odd ability of getting himself kidnapped, apparently adults would become enraptured by his radiant character, and sometimes they would just pick him up off the ground and walk off with him. If Hinata were to cry so many distressed adults, teenagers, and kids would swarm him trying their best to please him. If he were to smile, the amount of people admiring him would riot just wanting to grab his attention. If someone were to stroke the locks of his hair, they were given a fair amount of good luck, that someone even won the lottery just by touching his hair, and there were few instances where the patting went too far. Needless to say, his mother never returned to the park again, and the cops who stopped it were even trying to take Hinata away. Hinata had to be homeschooled for his first few years of primary before his mother deemed it safe enough for him to attend. Even with the amount of years missed in primary, he was still able to make friends with everyone in the class, even the outcasts, and it's due to his shining glow that made the teachers lenient on him. 

He first started seeing the way he affected people when he was in junior high, when changing in front of a locker room filled with boys who are learning about their body stare at him like he's prey, and the nervous smile he gives has those boy's eyes piercing through him. The bell saved him from being pounced and he learned that day he should change in the bathroom. Oddly enough the ones not affected by him were his childhood friends Koji and Izumi, they teased him, and pat his head but they never looked at him as if he were prey or an object to use for good fortune so he appreciates them. Though he would notice bracelets or necklaces with rocks that he saw the lonely woman sold. Hinata was curious about it but his curiosity was lost when volleyball came into the picture. 

Meeting Kageyama had him intrigued, it was the first time somebody openly scowled at him, when he is typically accustomed to smiles or kind gestures, and funnily enough it made Hinata giggle on the inside. He felt his heart bloom in happiness at the coldness that was given to him by Kageyama and then meeting him again in Karasuno made things better for him. He fell hard for Kageyama but his feelings were never returned. He tried to grab Kageyama's attention by inviting him to go eat, making his bento, giving him milk, and yet Kageyama never understood the hint. He kept those feelings to himself and pretended everything was alright until he was invited to the third gym at Nekoma. 

To say that Tsukishima had a similar situation to Hinata is a lie. If anything he was the opposite to Hinata, he brought a winter storm whenever he played in the park, his touch brought an onslaught of misfortune, and any adult, teenager, or kid who crossed him would end up heavily cursed. He lived quite a lonely childhood with the exception of having his doting brother whom he loved so much and his mother who wasn't affected by his intense aura. It wasn't until he met Yamaguchi that he felt his life turn around. At first he was confused on why Yamaguchi would follow him around everywhere when everyone knows he's a total jinx but he warmed up to the idea of having a friend. Heck, he was sure Yamaguchi idolized him, and he felt great about it. He was so in love that whenever Yamaguchi talked he would only pay attention to the way his expressions changed and the animated way he would move his hands. Of course, Tsukishima hid his true feelings, and he was hoping Yamaguchi would take the hint when he started giving him flash drives with music filled with all of his feelings. It hurt when he was brushed off by Yamaguchi but he continued to give him music because what else could he do right? Confessing would make things awkward for the both of them. 

There were some sunny days where Yamaguchi wouldn't be able to walk home with him and he appreciated the way the sun made him feel pleasant. You would think he would feel more comfortable with his namesake, the moon, but the warmth that he feels when the sun shines down on him feels just right. To him it was the feel of a person holding his hand intertwining them gently. When he would reach his home, he felt hands on his cheeks, sometimes so very loving and laying soft warm kisses across his cheek. Maybe he was just touch-starved and imagining things that made him feel whole. The sun made him feel better when Yamaguchi was cruel to him. 

It came to him when Yachi was introduced and he heard the barely audible whisper 'Cute' by his crush. Maybe it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him that his crush was evidently straight. Maybe he should have paid attention when Yamaguchi spoke about the cute girls in class. Maybe he should have looked at where Yamaguchi was looking. Maybe he should have spoken up more often than not. Maybe he should have taken the clues that their usual Sunday hang-outs were often ditched to spend time with Yachi. Maybe he should have asked Yamaguchi why he was giving Kageyama gifts every once in a while. Yet he keeps it all bubbled up. Maybe he should have told Yamaguchi that he misses having lunch with him. Maybe that's how he ends up in the third gym of Nekoma looking at Hinata and the both of them saying 'Huh. That makes sense.' They're both in love with their best friends who are clueless about them being gay. How did Kuroo figure them out? They aren't sure to be honest. They think it's the piercing cat eyes he has. 

"Thanks for getting Kuroo to take his hands off me." Tsukishima says begrudgingly. He should have found Kuroo so handsome, he should have been able to be wisped away by Kuroo, he should have wanted to be serenaded, and valued because his crush isn't gay like him. All he could feel was disgust in himself, uncomfortable in his skin when Kuroo leaned too close, he wanted to be with Yamaguchi, it almost felt like he was cheating on him, and it was Hinata who saved him by crying. He wasn't affected by the crying, confused mostly, despite it, it had the owls and the cats paying attention to him. "It's alright. I saw how uncomfortable you were… I've been in the same situation." Hinata only fiddles with the ends of his shirt and gives him a fake smile. "Just ever feel like that again feel free to ask for help." Hinata says quietly and walks past Tsukishima who is surprised by the sudden revelation. They have an awkward chemistry going on between each other that's for sure. They never speak of the encounter again after they see Kuroo being hunted by Daichi and Sugawara and if Kuroo at night kept the distance between the two of them then it wasn't questioned only a quick glance between the two of them. It later turned out Kenma gave Kuroo an earful for making Hinata cry as well as the owl parents for making the baby crow cry.

After the Tokyo training camp, the awkward chemistry they had turned into an odd friendship about being in love with their best friends, and when Tsuki found out Hinata was an excellent baker. Their tutoring sessions became Hinata feeding Tsukishima as payback for the study sessions. Tsukishima was the one who broke first when it came to actually crying real tears. It was on the bus heading home after the Miyagi Training Camp with Hinata rubbing his back over his clothes. The stress of it all came down on him and just a selfie between Yamaguchi and Yachi at the café had him breaking in the bus. Hinata does his best to cover the crying Tsukishima with his body and rubs his back, sending a familiar warmth that Tsuki recognizes but says nothing. What they're unaware of is the way they affected the people around them. In their own little world they couldn't see the people crying around them. 

When Hinata fell at Nationals, Tsukishima felt like he was drowning, and watching Hinata himself break down because of his sickness had the stadium as well distressed and that's where Tsukishima realized why Hinata loved Kageyama. He was able to pull Hinata out of the darkness he put himself in. That night hearing Hinata cough, he dreamt of weights pulling him down a river, and he was drowning in the middle of the day. He woke up with tears in his eyes, having forgotten that dream a long time ago, and he quietly makes his way out of his futon into Hinata's room. He sat next to his futon, he placed his hand over his forehead, and he felt him burning up under him. He heard a sigh from Hinata at the touch of his hand on his forehead and he knows Hinata is awake even with his closed eyes. The soft smile that graced Hinata's lips had him smiling too but he was baffled by the words spoken by him. "I missed you my moon." Hinata whispered in his feverish delusion with a warmth that Tsukishima thought the sun suddenly shot straight to the sky and he felt embraced by it's familiarity. He doesn't remember closing his eyes and drifting into a comforting sleep. 

The soft shaking in the morning and the realization that he fell asleep with Hinata in his arms had him even more flabbergasted then he was before. Hinata was still sleeping off his sickness, he was no longer radiating heat, and he was cuddled up in Tsukishima’s arms. Takeda-sensei smiled down at him and he was embarrassed to be caught in such an intimate position. He softly shakes Hinata off, getting up, and gives a quick goodbye to head back to the original room without the others noticing. Takeda only seemed amused by Tsukishima and checked on Hinata's fever which ultimately went down overnight. 

It's been a month after that night, Tsukishima never mentions it, and Hinata never asks. Now their odd friendship leads them to help Kageyama with his love issue. Tsukishima doesn't want him to succeed in wooing Yamaguchi, it's selfish of him but at the same time selfless because he doesn't want Hinata to break. 

Kageyama and Hinata with the reluctant assistance of Tsukishima are able to make just the perfect amount of cookies. Not just any cookies, cookies that had a hint of magic from both Tsukishima and Hinata, and they unknowingly placed a love spell on it. Hinata made an extra batch for the Tsukishima family as a thank you for letting him use their ingredients and kitchen which was greatly appreciated. Akiteru always tells Tsukishima to marry the redhead but the two of them shoot down the idea. They're too in love with their best friends to even think of moving on to something new. 

After leaving the Tsukishima house, Kageyama for once feels confident, and the thorns that dig into the inside of his stomach are calm. He looks at the heart-shaped cookies with a chocolate side, he can't help but think they're a little girly for him, and he wonders if Yamaguchi will think he's a girl when he leaves the cookies at his locker. He is too much of an awkward person to be direct with gifts and he feels he'll fumble the confession if he even tried so Hinata told him to do the indirect approach. He tried to suggest rock candy as a gift for Yamaguchi considering he looks like he's into weird rock stuff but both Tsukishima and Hinata bonked him on the head with a deadpan no. Kageyama was oddly creeped out by their domestic nature considering Tsukishima didn't like Hinata at the beginning saying he was too hot-blooded and Hinata said Tsukishima was such a cold bully. He was also disgusted by their closeness, it looked like he was watching his parents kiss or do something too sweet for his taste, and it almost felt like he was a third wheel to their study date. Things got weirder when they both started humming while Hinata cooked and Tsukishima read his book. Again he's reminded of his parents who are too lovey-dovey for his taste. Kageyama shook his head, honestly he has his own love problem to deal with before figuring out whatever relationship his best friend and Lord Salt has, and from what he's seen it's too disturbingly sweet. 

Kageyama passes by Coach Ukai store, he debates whether he should change the gift bag that Hinata made him use, it's red with a black tie at the top, and heart designs are littered all over the bag. It's cringey to him but Hinata says it's the right colors and Tsukishima even said it was cute mumbling to Hinata. He decides to get a new gift bag, he wants his gift to at least have a piece of him on it, and he pays for a light blue bag with little milks littered on it. Ukai has a knowing look in his eyes, Kageyama only blushes a bit, and he leaves before Ukai can even ask who he has his eyes on.

He changes the cookies into the new bag and takes a picture to send to Hinata and Tsukishima. Tsukishima only keeps him on read and Hinata only gives him a sad face for changing his gift bag. 

Kageyama plays with his bangs as he slowly makes his way to Yamaguchi's locker the next day, he makes sure he isn't caught putting the chocolate cookies in the locker, and he silently hopes for the best. The nerves that litter his hands have him trembling in anticipation. He is typically hardly a nervous person in real life, he's always been confident in his abilities when it comes to volleyball and any physical tasks, and yet being in love. Being in love is a new experience for him that he's never felt before. He's hardly ever had anyone worth liking in his life or having any interest in. He would say that Hinata is someone he has had an interest on but not in a sort of love aspect. More of a rival interest. He walks away from the locker and he hides. He supposes he can be late for morning class. He sends a text message to Tsukishima and Hinata saying that he left the bag at Yamaguchi's locker. He receives a text from Hinata back with a thumbs up and good luck. Tsukishima doesn't bother to respond. 

"Just what do you think are Hinata-kun and Tsukishima-kun? They're not human, that's for sure." Yachi says as Yamaguchi and her walk towards the classroom after morning practice. "My parents say they're just anomalies. Whatever that means. I don't think that though." They both walk towards the shoe lockers, whispering mostly to each other, and that's when Yamaguchi stops in front of his locker. "What is it Gucci-kun?" Yachi asks curious and too short to see what has Yamaguchi at a standstill. "It's a Valentines gift." Yamaguchi carefully takes it in his hands and he looks for a name on the bag. Nothing. Just his name. 'To: Yamaguchi Tadashi; From:.....' He's exhilarated by it, a secret admirer, a shy one to be exact, and it's his first time receiving a confession cookie bag. "Kawaii." Yachi says beside him with a small level of jealousy and a pout. "I wonder who left it?" Yamaguchi smiles to himself "Do you think it's a girl? Or boy? Well, gender doesn't matter. I like all people." He wants to take a bite out of those cookies but he can feel it. It's small but he feels the magic radiating out of the bag and he looks over at Yachi who also senses it. "I think there's a love spell on that." Yachi speaks up before he can and he holds onto the gift bag whoever this is must have been desperate to get his attention which has him filled with curiosity. 

Something that Yamaguchi and Yachi have figured out about each other is that they both have their pros and cons when it comes to witchery. One of Yamaguchi's positives is being able to sense magic in objects, animals, people, and many different things. Yachi is good at it as well but she has a tendency of thinking too much about magic, sometimes making terrible assumptions. "Do you think there's another warlock or witch in school? What if it's a crazy yandere girl?" Yachi looks around and Yamaguchi only sweat drops looking down at her. He looks at the bag closely, blue with little milk cartons, and he takes a deep breath. He tries to sense who could have placed the spell but the magic is too muddy though the bag should be the biggest clue. "Do you think… Do you think Kageyama left this for me here? Or maybe a warlock is trying to trick me by using Kageyama?" Yamaguchi chokes on his words, remorse evident in his voice, and he can't help but feel his lungs fill with black water. Yachi inhales and takes the gift bag from Yamaguchi sensing his hesitation. She inspects it and says "Well we have been using Kageyama as a guinea pig for our spells so it would make sense for a warlock to use him as bait." Yamaguchi bites his lips, if it is Kageyama who left this then he should be happy right? To be honest he doesn't know how he feels about Kageyama. He likes Kageyama but does he love him? He doesn't want to believe someone might be using Kageyama to get to Yachi and him. "I think the best thing to do is to throw it away Yamaguchi-kun. If it is a bad warlock then we shouldn't risk it." Yamaguchi gulps, his heart says that he shouldn't throw such a thing away, and yet his brain brings logic. If it's what Yachi says then a love spell would screw with his own magic and he'd lose his soul to a love that is fake. If it is Kageyama then how could he have gotten his hand on a love spell and if it is then that means he's been playing such a cruel joke on him. 

He's wracked with guilt, if it is Kageyama then how could he have been such a terrible person. How could he have led Kageyama on a dark path of possible rejection by him? Does he even like Kageyama to date him? Sure, Kageyama is handsome, kind, dorky, and he feels like he can breathe around him but does he like-like him enough? Yet if it isn't Kageyama, if it isn't him who left this bag, then he would be falling into the trap of the warlock who left the gift there. The warlock that he isn't even sure is real or not. Yachi and him are just making assumptions about people being after them when in actuality they're the only ones who do any witchcraft at their school but are they the only ones? What if this warlock has his presence hidden well enough that has Yamaguchi and Yachi doubting themselves? What does he do? What are the consequences of throwing the bag away? What are the pros? 

Yachi lightly holds his elbow and he feels himself come back from all the questions he is currently bombarding himself. He looks at Yachi who is holding the bag with a worry in her eyes and it almost feels as though he is choosing Yachi over Kageyama if it even is Kageyama who delivered such a bag. "Throw it away. If it's Kageyama then I'll make an excuse or I'll do a spell or something." If it isn't Kageyama then his conscience can alleviate itself a little bit, all he would have to do is find out who knows about Yachi and him using Kageyama for their small spells, and he knows it won't be an easy feat. If it is Kageyama, how will he even face him? The guilt would consume him or should he erase Kageyama's feeling to appease himself. Is this really the person he wants to be? He watches Yachi throw away the gift in the trash and Yamaguchi feels his heart pang from watching such a wonderful gift be thrown away. He turns away, if he stares even more, he might go back on his safe decision, he barely thinks it's a good decision, and dig through the trash. 

He shatters as Yachi throws away his present for Yamaguchi. The stabbing pain in his stomach has Kageyama running to the restroom, he doesn't vomit this time, and he only sinks into the stall holding his belly. He tries to breathe in slowly and out, he tries to put his rejection away, and tears are close to being shed from the intense pain. He stays in the bathroom stall, he's pretty sure he's skipped his morning class, and he doesn't care. He's in too much pain to even want to try to leave the bathroom. He closes his eyes, he feels his mouth salivate, preparing its body for the inevitable hurling that is about to come, and he barely makes it to the toilet. 

Kageyama tears roll down as the marigold forces its way out of his mouth, almost as if the flowers are a parasite crawling it's way up through his throat, and the thorns slice the inside of his throat as he vomits one more time. The full head of marigold drenched in his blood frightens him and the new dahlia petals that appear beside the marigold has him clenching his hands. He feels another onslaught of marigolds pushing its way out of his throat and he wants to scream but the stem of the flower keeps him from making a sound. Only a gurgle and the lack of air he feels as he internally panics. Is he going to die? Is he going to make it through the day? Is this fake disease really going to kill him? Blood falls from his mouth and he makes the decision to pull the marigold out of his mouth. He uses his fingers to grab at the bottom of the flower. He feels the leaves, the stem scratch his throat as he pulls, and blood covers his hand. He experiences the forceful drag of the leaves cutting his throat and he's losing air. He wants to live. He doesn't want to give up. He needs to breathe. He needs it. He needs it. Black dots are clouding his eyes. His body is sweating and desperately trying to breathe through his nose but it makes it worse. He finally gets one of the marigolds out of his mouth with all the strength that he has left, his tears are an overflowing waterfall, he takes a huge gasp of air, and his lips are stained crimson from the force in which he forced the flower out of his mouth. He knows there are still more etching its way up it's throat but right now he feels a short reprieve. He takes in all the air he can get and he tastes only blood in his mouth. He's so tired though. He's never felt this exhausted before in his life and he can't stop the tears because he doesn't want to be alone. There's a puddle of blood and flowers littered around him. He feels doomed. Maybe he's been doomed from the start. He takes his jacket off and makes a pillow out of it. He lays his head on the makeshift pillow, his body doesn't move after that just lying lifelessly on the floor, he doesn't try to leave the stall for the rest of the day, and he doesn't make it to after school practice. Everything hurts so bad.

Tsukishima may be an asshole sometimes, okay maybe all the time, but the way Kageyama was rejected was pretty harsh. He watched Yachi throw away the cookies and even his own heart broke for Kageyama. He wonders if Yamaguchi has been doing the same with his flash drives filled with music. 

His hands are sweating and that's a first for him. He's never felt this kind of unnatural heat. 

He skips out on lunch with Yamaguchi for some reason he has been feeling an uncomfortable heat falling over him and he's undoubtedly angry at him for what happened. He sits outside to try to get a sort of relief from the fire building inside and when he looks around at his surroundings. He isn't the only one looking for some fresh air. Many of his fellow classmates were taking off their gloves and scarfs to try to get some winter wind. He sits facing the courtyard and watches as the snow on the ground slowly turns into a puddle on the ground. He looks up at the sun questioning why it's pouring out so much heat and then in a blink of an eye everything is back to normal. He barely shivers once the temperature begins to lower again and he's forced to wear his scarf and gloves again. There is snow falling from the sky and his classmates had forgotten about the confusing heat that came along with it. 'That's strange isn't it?' He thinks to himself and he isn't exactly unfamiliar with these kinds of phenomena. He only just chooses to ignore it. 

Right before he enters back into his classroom he notices Hinata looking quite solemn. His eyes, quite devoid of life and the energy that he usually has is dying. It's unusual for him and for some reason he feels angry seeing him like that. He may have bumped into his classmates making his way to Hinata but he doesn't care the way Hinata looks about to faint worries him. He doesn't want to see Hinata fall again.

The calming state of the snow outside has turned into furious hail and it almost sounds like screams when the winds pick up. 

He catches him before he falls and he looks at Hinata's face, it's almost green. "Hinata." Tsukishima shakes him softly, for some reason, the thought of poison crosses his mind, almost as if something is telling him, and he holds Hinata close to his chest. "What did you eat?" His voice is littered in worry as the panic sets in him. Hinata looks lifeless and green. He picks him up bridal style as his classmates scurries into the classroom in throes as their anxiety sets in at the odd weather change. He doesn't realize that he's sliding through the halls to the nurses office and he opens the door quickly scaring the poor woman in the clinic. Her lips were turning blue that should have alarmed him but instead he focuses on Hinata who groans confused about his surroundings. He skips the nurse and lays Hinata on the bed. "Hinata. What did you eat!?" His mind tells him he shouldn't be this worried, that Hinata only might have eaten something bad, and yet his heart tells him there is something ominous at hand. The nurse tries to calm Tsukishima down but he's too far down the path of anger and worries that he doesn't pay her any mind, only simply freezing her in place without even noticing. A small whimper is heard from Hinata who holds his stomach and he bellows at the pain tears trickling down his face. "Hinata. Listen. Listen to me." He places his hand on Hinata's forehead, he thinks he sees steam coming from his hand but ignores it in favor of looking over Hinata's pained face. "You need to vomit." His voice commands it and it's not like Tsukishima. He feels as though he has lost control of himself as he forces his fingers inside Hinata's mouth pressing on his gag reflex. 

Hinata instinctively bites down on Tsukishima, not enjoying the feeling of the finger going down his throat. Tsukishima is in pain, he thinks he's bleeding from the force of the bite, and Hinata begins to struggle in his confusion. Tsukishima takes out his fingers and commands again "Shoyo. You need to vomit now." The tone of voice has Hinata shooting his eyes open and his pupils are dilated. He looks as though he wants to speak but he grasps his stomach as pain shoots down to it. Tsukishima quickly grabs a bucket and forces Hinata to his side. He rubs at the back of Hinata's back and again puts his finger into Hinata's mouth to trigger the gag reflex. This time Hinata lets him, trusting him wholeheartedly, and finally with a quick move out of Hinata's mouth does Hinata finally vomit the content of his stomach in the bucket. Hinata pants loudly, his hair sticking down his face, and sweat dripping down it. 

Tsukishima is quick to clean up his hand, trembling as he does, he's still angry, but he isn't the one angry. His mind is trying to be rational while his heart is persuaded that Hinata has been poisoned. "Tsuki" hinata is finally able to say after struggling to breathe and Tsukishima doesn't bother to correct him. He quickly makes his way back to his side, worry no longer in him, only anger, and he looks at the bucket. The contents in the bucket is abnormally purple as if proving his theory true. "Water please" Hinata is still unfocused as he catches his breath and Tsukishima feels the familiar heat he was met with outside. He grabs water for Hinata and wipes to wash his mouth. "What did you eat Hinata?" Tsukishima says calmly but on the inside he is still brewing. Hinata chugs the water down and wipes his mouth clean before saying anything. "Kageyama." Tsukishima scowls, was it Kageyama who made him this way? "I'm worried about him." Hinata says in his voice only a soft whisper, he is still unfocused as he looks at Tsukishima, and there is clear worry in his eyes. Tsukishima clenches his teeth, how could he be worried about Kageyama when he's the one here in the nurse's office. "Was looking for him." Hinata is taking deep breaths. "I don't understand what Kageyama has anything to do with you right now?" Frustration is evident in his tone. "Mmm sleepy." Hinata's eyes droop and Tsukishima tries to keep him awake by shaking him. "No. Don't fall asleep Hinata! I need to know what you ate." He tried to shake Hinata again but it was to no effort, whatever it was that he ate drained his soul or energy, and he wasn't going to get up. 

Tsukishima sighs to himself, he never thought he would get this worried over the shrimp, and yet here he is settling right down next to him wanting to take a nap. He feels out of energy as well from the anger and the worry he felt consuming him. He's still bubbling on the inside but it seems to be dying down with the sudden exhaustion he feels. His eyes close once, twice, before he finally succumbs to the much needed sleep. 

"Yachi! Have you seen Tsukki anywhere!?" Yamaguchi panics as he roams the halls, crashing into classmates running from the winter storm, and he's worried that something may have happened to Tsukishima in such a short period. "No. I've only seen Hinata before I went to the classroom. Hinata-kun was burning up the school." She says taking Yamaguchi aside away from the stampede of classmates. "Yes I felt that. You gave him something to calm down right?" Yamaguchi asks and he looks away from her as a block of ice almost breaks the side window of the school. He's never felt this angry Tsukishima before, it frightens him how much raw power Hinata and Tsukishima have, and he wonders if they knew about magic would they be good or evil. "Yes, I did. I had to or else our classmates would have burned to death. I practically had to force it on him which I feel is a terrible amount." She begins to shiver from and she can see her breath in front of her. Yamaguchi only huddles closer to her for warmth. "We need to find Tsukishima" he is stuttering because of the cold and shivers with her. "We need to do an amnesia spell too and a warmth one if we are going to find Tsuki." Yachi nods shakingly, she takes out her wand, made out of cherry blossom wood, and attached at the tip is a sapphire. The wand is wrapped in three tree branches and entangles the sapphire at the end. She takes a breath and slowly starts a spell that would envelop both Yamaguchi and her in warmth. Yamaguchi is always mesmerized by the way her wand blooms cherry blossoms and the light of the sapphire after she finishes her spell Yamaguchi takes his wand out. His wand is made out of hinoki cypress, a wood that comes from the trees of Mt. Fuji, it's a simple wand with no elegant design like Yachi's since it's been in the family for years but Yamaguchi upgraded it with a clear quartz at the tip of it. He starts the amnesia spell around the school, utilizing most of his magic for the day, and he knows after practice is going to be stressful. 

The spell removes the memories of their classmates and replaces it with a memory that is pleasant in their mind. Yamaguchi slumps down a bit on Yachi, he doesn't mean to, but doing spells like that takes up a lot of his energy. Yachi only just pats his back and offers a bit of her own magic for him to replenish but refuses. He has Tsuki flash drives in his bag and a cookie that Hinata gave him earlier. "Let's go look for Tsuki." As soon as he said those words everything went back to normal. Yamaguchi and Yachi stand there confused at the sudden change when a teacher yells at them to get to class. It's something for them to discuss later. 

The snow turns calm and the school is able to breathe. 

Tsukishima finally wakes up in the nurse's office with a stirring Hinata. "Tsukishima?" His voice croaks and he reaches for some water. "What time is it?" Tsukishima looks out the window, judging from the sun setting, and the darkness slowly consuming the room they manage to fall asleep till practice ends. Hinata jumps out of bed in a hurry and it looks as though his battery recharged. He looks at Tsukishima with a worried look on his face. "Kageyama.. I was worried about him. I couldn't find him anywhere." Tsukishima retorts with a yawn and he feels oddly replenished. "What does that have to do with what you ate? Or is the fact that Kageyama missing made you that nervous?" He sits up and stretches. He is no longer frustrated but he does think back on Yamaguchi who threw away Kageyama's confession bag. "We were supposed to have lunch today and I asked his classmates during lunch. He didn't go to class all day." Hinata avoids the subject about the food and makes his way out the door. "Hinata. You should keep resting. I can call your mom to pick you up-" Hinata cuts him off "I'm not leaving without making sure Kageyama is okay." 

Tsukishima groans at how ridiculous the shrimp is being, why couldn't he just stay still? Why couldn't they just go home? The day has been nothing but tiring and tedious. Tsukishima follows Hinata as they roam the hallways and check the bathrooms. "How are you so sure he is here?" Tsukishima asks annoyed, just wanting to head on home, and try to think about all the weird things that happened, especially the purple vomit Hinata hurled earlier in the day. He also just doesn't like Kageyama, he's nothing but an idiot, and he's trying to steal a crush away from him. "I just know he's here. I can feel it. Doesn't that ever happen to you with Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima stops in his tracks and Hinata doesn't stop walking to look for Kageyama. Surely enough it struck a chord in him and yes that's exactly how he feels with Yamaguchi. Maybe it's because Yamaguchi and him are so close that he feels the same way Hinata feels for Kageyama. He loses sight of Hinata as his thoughts consume him, why is it that he can sense Yamaguchi? Why were their classmates acting weird? Why did Yamaguchi reject Kageyama so harshly? It's when he hears Hinata scream does his incessant questioning in his mind silence itself. His mind only processes one phrase 'Help. Sun is in trouble.'

The dread he feels when he sees Kageyama in a puddle of his blood, marigolds growing out of his mouth forcing their way out, and dahlia petals surrounding him. Maybe it's the look of despair Hinata has on his face, the tears that roll down his face, and his blood soaked hands that has him feeling pity for Kageyama. There's a heat that surrounds them, Tsukishima almost feels as though he can't breathe, and he practically feels on fire. "Tsuki! What do I do!?" Hinata is crying uncontrollably and he holds Kageyama's hand but the smell of burnt flesh has him letting go. Tsukishima cuts through the heat and checks Kageyama for a pulse. It's there but fading and he can see how pale Kageyama is. The blueberry eyes so filled with fear of dying and it feels like an inferno around him. Hinata’s tears dry out as quickly as they come out and Tsukishima starts to feel his own tears roll out in icy waves. "Okay. Okay. Okay." Tsukishima himself, who is always as calm as the sea on a slow day, is now a panicked mess, and he feels himself freezing at this life or death situation. "We need to pull it out as quickly as possible." His breath coming out in short bursts and his hands trembling. Kageyama's eyes all filled with terror say 'Save me please.. I don't want to die.' Hinata takes the initiative and Tsukishima holds Kageyama down. 

The flower burns in Hinata's hands but he pulls feeling the thorns dig into his own hand. Kageyama gives a muffled painful noise that has his heart breaking at the sight of Kageyama so vulnerable. Tsukishima holds him down as Hinata pulls the marigold out of his mouth fully and there's blood all over their hands and clothes. When Kageyama finally takes a breath Tsukishima hugs him, it's not like Tsukishima to get emotional but seeing his teammate almost die on him has him in a state of shock. Hinata is still sobbing nonstop and hugs the both of them. The air turns into a soft spring atmosphere. Kageyama only just leans into the both of them, obvious tears rolling down his face, and no energy to speak. 

They stay for a while till they feel Kageyama slumped asleep in Tsukishima’s arms. There are so many questions running on both Hinata's and Tsukishima’s heads but the first thing they do is clean the mess up without a second doubt. Tsukishima knows that if a teacher were to pass by they would probably get arrested without questions asked considering the amount of blood that had nothing to do with Hinata and himself. Hinata makes sure to clean up after Kageyama and change his clothes to something clean. Hinata wonders if he should just throw away the bloody clothes but decides against it. Tsukishima grimaces as he cleans up after Kageyama's flowers and blood for some reason he feels he'll never be able to wash off the blood from his hands. He knows Hinata and himself will have nightmares of Kageyama dying on the bathroom floor. 

There's a great silence that befalls the three of them with Tsukishima carrying Kageyama on his back while Hinata follows next to him. They decide to stay in Tsukishima’s house and once getting there Hinata sets Kageyama a futon on the living room floor for him to rest for the night. Hinata finally broke the silence while making their dinner, "what the hell was that in the bathroom?" Tsukishima glances at the sleeping Kageyama on the floor and looks back up to Hinata. "Hanahaki disease… I didn't think it existed." Tsukishima is sitting on the floor next to Kageyama while looking at Hinata's back, he notices Hinata tenses up, and the sound of soft simmer echoes. "How do we cure him?" Hinata says his tone is serious and his fingers tremble with a small reminder in his mind of what had happened in the bathroom looking down at his best friend Kageyama lifeless on the floor. "… this thing isn't supposed to be real. It's supposed to be fake… I remember reading back in junior high about this but there's no way this thing could be real." Tsukishima says in disbelief. "There's no way to cure him that doesn't make him a science experiment." Hinata finished making their dinner, it was a quick omurice for the three of them, and he sits in front of Tsukishima with the food. He noticed the way Hinata is trembling, he's still in a state of shock from what he saw, and Tsukishima doesn't blame him. "How do we cure him Tsukishima?" Hinata asks again, looking determined to do whatever he can for Kageyama. 

Tsukishima takes out his phone to look for all the information that he can get on the disease while Hinata paces back and forth feeling helpless. Tsukishima tsks as all the results are either cutting Kageyama open or uniting Yamaguchi and Kageyama which by the way Kageyama has been coughing full flowers. He knows that there is hardly enough time to get Yamaguchi to fall in love with Kageyama. "There is no way to cure him. It's impossible without Kageyama being a test subject. Without Kageyama losing his love." Hinata stops his pacing. "Are you sure Tsukishima!? Isn't there something else we can do!? I don't want Kageyama to die." Hinata yells, he's scared of losing Kageyama, and he looks down at Kageyama. "What if we make Yamaguchi say he loves Kageyama?" Tsukishima shakes his head and speaks "It doesn't work that way. Yamaguchi has to fall in love with him willingly." Hinata bites his lips and then an idea pops in his head. "I have to go home." He starts packing up his things as quickly as possible and Tsukishima is confused. "What. Where are you going!? You can't just leave him here!" Tsukishima yells as he watches Hinata get ready to leave the house. 

"Tsukishima. Just trust me. Alright. There's a witch that lives in the mountain and she can help." Hinata says while looking back at him. "Plus you're the only one I trust with Kageyama." He gives a small smile at him. "There's no such thing as magic. This could just all be in our imagination." Tsukishima denies it but Hinata gives him an incredulous look "Do you really believe that?" He looks back at him and Tsukishima only sighs. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt." Hinata nods and gives him a reassuring yet teasing smile "I didn't know you care so much about me Tsuki." Tsukishima rolls his eyes and hears the sound of Kageyama coughing "Just hurry… or else he will be a goner soon."

Hinata rushes out of the house and uses his bike. For once he's glad that he lives in the mountains that he takes the thirty minute trek up to his home. That his friends told them about the witch who lived in the mountains. He pedals as fast as he could up the mountain and works on instinct. He hopes that he finds the witch, that all of his efforts aren't in vain, and that he didn't make a mistake. He doesn't want to lose Kageyama, his best friend who was never dazzled, his crush, and his sunshine all in one. He just wouldn't know what he would do if his sunshine was gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Bottom of the River

**Author's Note:**

> Marigold (yellow) - Cruelty & Jealousy   
> Black Dahlia- Betrayal
> 
> Chapter 2 - Ain't no Sunshine.


End file.
